Music
by Star Fata
Summary: Musa finds out a secret Bloom didn't want her to know. Not what it sounds like, I don't write slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters except Dawn and the rest of Bloom's friends from Earth mentioned in the story. I don't own anything else except the songs.

Bloom stood on the balcony of the dorm, listening to the conversation inside.

"All I'm saying is that you would look just as good with your hair down Musa! Jeez, what's up with you today?" Stella yelled.

Bloom flinched as the door slammed, signalling Stella's dramatic exit. Flora was on a date with Helia, Techna was working on a new project in the technological lab, and Layla was in Magix with the pixies.

Musa was getting ready for her date with Riven. Oh joy.

"Bloom, I need a little H to the E to the L to the P here!" Musa yelled.

Bloom walked into Musa's room, and picked out a purple crop top, Musa's latest pair of sandals, and a fashionably ripped pair of jeans. "Your hair's fine Musa, and Riven likes the way you look no matter what you're wearing. Chillax already."

"Chillax? CHILLAX! Bloom, how can I relax knowing that Riven doesn't think of me and him seriously?" Musa asked rhetorically.

Bloom raised her eyebrows. "Who told you that?"

Musa frowned. "He did. I heard him tell Jared that he doesn't think about the future with me."

Bloom had to refrain from hitting her head against the wall. "I think he meant that when he's with you, he's living for the moment. He's totally into you Musa, the happily ever after type of romance all earth girls dream about."

Musa stopped raking through her recently acquired make-up. "You think?" She asked, blushing.

"I know." Bloom answered, leaving the room. Minutes later, Musa came out from her room, dressed as she always was.

"Thanks Bloom, I owe ya one." Musa called, racing out the room. She had a date to get to.

Bloom sighed. "I thought she'd never leave." She thought out loud.

She raced into her own room, and pulled a guitar case out from underneath her bed. Opening it, a baby blue bass guitar with fuchsia pink stars was revealed. Moving a pile of suitcases, an amp was uncovered. Connecting her baby to its power supply, Bloom began to play her favourite song in the world, which she co wrote with her best friends in the world. Their band's signature rock beat; mixed with lyrics Dawn, Angel, Celestial and Bloom had all written.

"So tired of watching the world go by,

Waiting for my turn,

So sick of waiting for my time,

My time to shine."

Bloom sang softly, the start of the song being gentle. Then the rocker in Bloom took over, and she began to sing with the passion the song had been meant for. (This means soft singing and bass guitar, **this means she's rocking on)**

"**So damn tired baby,**

**Of this world so crazy,**

**People wasting their lives,**

**Thinking of what could,**

**Possibly, maybe, could be**

**If they take a chance,**

**And do what they wanna do,**

**Instead of what they have to do,**

**Just for one-day baby,**

**I wanna take a chance,**

**And live my life,**

**The way I wanna live my life!**

**Cos I'm, because I'm,**

So tired of watching the world go by,

Waiting for my turn,

So sick of waiting for my time,

My time to shine

**And maybe I wanna fall,**

**Because I'm not afraid to lose it all,**

**If you'd let me fall**

**I'd get back up again,**

**And live to fight another day,**

**I wanna live life my way,**

**Taking it day by day,**

**The way I want it to be,**

**I wanna take a chance,**

**And live for one day,**

**Without a safety net to break my fall,**

**No safety net to cushion the blow,**

**Cos I'm, because I'm**

So tired of watching the world go by,

Waiting for my turn,

So sick of waiting for my time,

My time to shine

**So please my baby,**

**Please stop protecting me,**

**I can't live my life without variety,**

**Accept that this is the way it has to be,**

**I just wanna be free,**

**Don't care about you baby,**

**I'm taking a chance and letting you go…**

This is the part where you say _finally._

Cos we're, because we are 

So tired of watching the world go by,

Waiting for our turn,

So sick of waiting for our time,

Our time to shine"

Bloom sang unaware that she had an audience. If she did, she probably would have stopped playing.

Musa had returned to the dorm, remembering her date wasn't for another hour. She had heard a song coming from the room Bloom and Flora shared, and had gone to investigate. Now she didn't know how to feel. Bloom had kept her talents a secret, but why? Why wouldn't Bloom tell them?

On the other hand, music was her thing, not Bloom's, so it wasn't fair that Bloom could be good at music too. She had the Dragon Fire for crying out loud, wasn't that enough?

Musa stepped into Bloom's room, just as she was about to start another song.

"Hey Bloom. Cool beat you were playing there." Musa grinned. She had finally decided to get some answers before she got upset.

"Musa, I thought you were gone!" Bloom gasped.

"I came back. Why didn't you tell me you could rock like that B?"

"Because it would have gotten back to Stella."

Musa blinked in surprise. "Why wouldn't you want Stella to know?"

Bloom fixed her gaze on the ground. "Because she would have wanted me to play in public."

Musa thought she understood. "Bloom, stage fright isn't that bad, it gives your music an extra edge, all you have to do is get on stage and you'll be fine…"

Bloom's head snapped up and she glared at Musa, fire dancing in her eyes. "It's not that! I've played in front of people before Musa, I don't get bad stage fright!"

Musa yelled right back. "Then what is it?"

Bloom's shoulders slumped. She couldn't think of a way to put it into words. Or could she?

Musa was about to storm out of the room when Bloom started to play.

"I can't be like this no more,

Since you walked right throughthe door,

And told me you couldn't play anymore,

I was angry till you told me why,

Then we were scared you might die,

Lose you to the afterlife,

You had to go through so much,

Then after all that there was still a chance,

A chance you wouldn't live to dance,

The life you wanted to live, you called life a dance,

Cancer is a bad word,

That you never want to hear,

Leukaemia is even worse.

I don't want to lose my best friend,

The person who understands,

Who keeps us all together,

Makes us forever,

Angel, Bloom, Celestial, Dawn,

Who are we without D?

We're just simple ABC,

Not 'The Purity',

Just ABC.

We can't play,

Knowing we're just ABC,

One two three,

Her, Her, me

Just ABC."

Musa felt her eyes fill with water. "We would have understood. I think."

"Do you understand?" Bloom asked. "I can't play, but do you understand why?"

"No." Musa admitted.

"I can play without my friends. I can't play without knowing that they're all safe, healthy and happy. They don't live in Gardenia, they live in my old town, Skylent. I write songs all the time, but I can't play them unless I think they would play with me if they could.

I can't play a song they haven't looked over and improved. I don't know why, it just feels like I'm betraying them somehow."

Musa nodded, understanding a bit more.

Bloom looked at the clock. "Don't you have a date?"

Musa looked at the time, and then ran like a bat out of hell, leaving Bloom to put her guitar away.


	2. Chapter 2

Later, Musa walked into the dorm, and was shocked to realise that Bloom was crying, and no one else was there.

"Bloom, what's up?" She asked, looking at her friend. She looked… different.

It was like a part of her had died, but it wasn't something to grieve. A mask that she had used to hide behind wasn't there any more.

Bloom looked up, and smiled through her tears. "Nothing. I just went on The Purity Official website, and there was an email for me. Dawn got the all clear a few months ago, and she was writing songs the whole time. She never stopped playing, and now she's recovered, she wants us to be a band again."

Musa looked puzzled. "So, why are you crying?" She asked, finally.

Bloom laughed and wiped away her tears. "I don't know. I guess it's because I never let myself break down before. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go shopping. Time to ditch the blue, it's too impure for the Purity."

"What are you going to wear?" Musa asked, worriedly thinking about the things she had seen rock bands wear.

"Red, purple, black, indigo. Don't worry, we don't dress like rock stars." Bloom laughed.

Musa looked at Bloom, seeing her, really seeing her for the first time. "Can I come?"

Bloom nodded. "If you want. I worked out a way to put the Dragon Fire in safe hands, so once that's done, I'm outta here."

Musa raised her eyebrows. "I thought you liked it here!"

"I do, but I'm happier on Earth. It's my home." Bloom explained.

Musa sighed, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she thought of something. "Alright, I won't try to stop you on three conditions."

Bloom went pale. "Being?"

"You keep in touch, and perform for prom, with the Purity." Musa laughed. "And, you tell me why you're called the Purity!"

Bloom laughed until she fell off the sofa. "Deal." She giggled. "Apart from the Prom part."

Musa frowned. "Why not?"

"Magical creatures only, remember. We could perform over a web link if you want, or send you a CD." Bloom replied.

"You guys have a CD." Musa stated, in total disbelief.

"Before Dawn got sick, we released a single. Then we had to drop the record deal, but if we prove we can still play, we can record an album. It was all on the website." Bloom explained, as she pulled Musa out of the door. "Now can we go shopping?"

Hours later, Bloom had acquired a new wardrobe, and some accessories and make up. The two girls were sitting in a café, eating egg and chips, with hot chocolate. Bloom had felt like an Earth meal, and Musa was willing to try anything.

"Now," Musa started. "'Why The Purity'?"

Bloom smiled cockily. Musa blinked, she had never seen this side of Bloom's personality before.

"Isn't it obvious? Angels are pure beings who supposedly make the world good, Dawn is a time of day when hardly anyone is up, and everything is peaceful, Celestial means 'heavenly', and a Bloom is a flower that is just opening up. All these things can be considered pure." Bloom grinned.

Musa looked at her friend. "How are you going to tell the others?" She asked. "Or your boyfriend?"

"What about Sky?" Stella's voice asked.

The two girls jumped several feet in the air, and whipped around to see the rest of the winx club.

Bloom slowly slid down in her seat. "Musa, can you tell them please, pretty please with sugar and ice cream on top?"

Musa glared at her Earth friend, then turned to her other friends. "Take a seat, this could take a while."


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're leaving? Just like that?" Stella yelled. Musa flinched, now she knew why Bloom hadn't wanted to tell the Winx club.

"I have to say I agree with Stella on this one." Techna said.

Bloom looked at the rest of her friends for support, and found none. "Come on you guys, it's not like anyone's going to get hurt. The dragon fire will be in safe hands, and I'll be able to live my dream with the people I share it with. What's the big deal?"

"Maybe the fact you're abandoning us. And what about Sky? He's gonna be hurt, same as us." Layla pointed out.

Bloom sighed. "I'll keep in touch, and besides you guys, what's Alfea got for me? Lessons in magic. Which won't help me at all."

"But you're a princess!" Stella exclaimed. "Magic is a huge advantage in ruling a kingdom!"

"Sparks is a dead planet Stella, not even the Dragon Fire can change that. I know I'll miss you guys, but it would have happened after graduation anyway." Bloom stated.

"What do you mean?" Techna asked.

Flora spoke up for the first time. "I think what Bloom's trying to say is that we all live in different realms, in different parts of the universe. Besides that, we all have responsibilities lined up for us once we leave. How would we manage to stay as close as we are now?"

Stella slumped down in her seat. "Yeah, I guess."

Bloom smiled, in a bittersweet way. "At least this way we have a chance to get used to it."

"Yeah." Everyone else sighed.

All was quiet for several minutes, until Musa spoke up. "How are you going to tell Sky?"

"Tell Sky what?" A voice asked.

"RIVEN!" Musa yelled in fright.

Everyone glared at him and the other Red Fountain boys for a few seconds, but then all the boys all kissed their girlfriends on the cheek so they couldn't stay mad.

Bloom sighed, and motioned for everyone to sit down. Then she explained everything.

"_You_ play guitar?" Riven sneered, ignoring the fact Musa was kicking him under the table.

Bloom glared at him, and called the waitress. After a whispered conversation, the waitress went into the back room, and came out with a black acoustic guitar.

Bloom walked up to the stage, and began to play the guitar.

"Baby do you understand,

Sometimes I'll need you to hold my hand,

Sometimes I'll need to stand alone,

But I'll call your cell phone

If I feel lonely

Let me do as I please

The only way I can be free,

The only way you can be with be with me!

So let me do what I please,

Try to be there for me,

But don't protect me from everything

Sometimes I need to feel a little pain,

Sometimes my life will turn upside down,

Some days I will wear a frown

But that's all right

Let me do as I please

The only way I can be free,

The only way you can be with be with me!

It's all a part of me,

It makes me who I am

It sets me free

Even if it chains me down

Baby, you've got to understand.

Let me do as I please

The only way I can be free,

The only way you can be with be with me!

Please baby,

You've got to understand."

Bloom sang.

And somehow, singing the song Celestial had written for her boyfriend, Bloom knew that everything was going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I guess I didn't make it clear, Sky was with the other RF boys when Bloom told them. This chapter is set six months later.

_**HOT MUSIC!**_

'Wow' is the first word that comes to mind when seeing hot new band 'The Purity' perform. They might all be female, but that doesn't mean they're a girl band. Here's our exclusive interview with the rising starlets.

So girls, how did you meet?

Bloom- We all lived in the same town, went to the same school…

Dawn- Not to mention got the same teacher for detention on Thursday!

Celestial- Ignore her, she had a can of Jolt before you came in.

Dawn- For one Thursday at least, when about a fifth of our year got detention for being at a crime scene of THE DEATH DIAMOND.

Angel- We all got detention on different days, with different teachers. It would have been too hard for one teacher to control forty kids, and we were all in the same group.

THE DEATH DIAMOND?

Celestial- The infamous anonymous prankster of Skylent Junior High. They pulled more pranks than the rest of the school put together. The crime scene we were at was when they pulled the fire alarm in the canteen courtyard. They had put purple dye in the sprinklers though, which might have been why the Head teacher was so mad.

Bloom- It was worth the detention though, because everyone else came out with purple stained clothes, and hair, and books… (Collapses in giggles, with the others soon joining her)

Why did you decide to be a band?

Angel- We'll get back to you when we remember.

Celestial- Meaning never.

What was your first song?

Dawn- We wrote it together, and we called it 'Forever'. It's about our friend ship, and how we'll be friends until the grim reaper pays a visit. It was also our first single, back in 2003. We improved it over the years, and it was a big hit on the rave scene.

Speaking of the grim reaper, would you like to share your own experience?

Dawn- No. I wouldn't. I'm not going to be portrayed as the brave baby starlet who beat cancer. I wasn't brave I just didn't want to die. I dealt with it because I had no other choice.

Angel- We don't talk about it to reporters, end of.

Okay, I get the point. So I'm going to ask the number one question on the lips of all your fans. Why did you call yourselves The Purity?

Bloom- Isn't it obvious? Look at our names!

Angel- We have me, a heavenly being.

Dawn- The most beautiful time of day!

Celestial- My name means heavenly, and a bloom is an opening flower!

Dawn- Plus, The Purity sounded better than Nice Things, which is something we could also have gotten using our names.

Are any of you single?

Dawn-I am!

Angel- Me too!

Bloom, Celestial, you two are being very quiet. Who are the lucky guys?

Celestial- A boy from our hometown, he's called Damon.

Bloom- I don't kiss and tell. Sorry, all I'm telling you is his name is Sky.

Where did you meet him?

Bloom- What part of 'All I'm telling you is his name is Sky' is so hard to understand?

Alright, you win. Next topic, the thanks on your album. Mind explaining?

Angel- 'League of insomniacs' is what Maria calls me and my sisters and brothers. They listened to my songs, and gave me inspiration for writing a few. Then I would send a copy to everyone else in the band, and they would change it a little, or add guitar or drum music, or whatever.

Celestial- 'The Mafia' is what I call my younger brothers and sister. Believe me, they deserve that name. They held me at water gunpoint and made me practise on my drums! I owe them big time.

Dawn- I had to thank too many people, so I made little groups to put them in. Kudos to the head teacher for giving me the inspiration for that idea!

Bloom- The winx club is a group I was in. Not a band, just a group of girls in a club, having the time of our lives. I had to thank the school I went to, and a lot of other people who helped make me who I am.

Who wouldn't you thank on your album, or rather, who would you like to name and shame.

Angel- How much time do you have?

Bloom- My parents taught me better than that, sorry!

Celestial- Besides my siblings there are plenty of people who shall remain nameless.

Dawn- You, for asking all these personal questions.

Ouch. Who taught you girls that attitude?

All- NOBODY!

Celestial- It comes naturally!

INTERVIEW BY Penny Black. Reprinted for use in the Magic Times.


End file.
